yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Terrex
The Terrex Infantry Carrier Vehicle (ICV) is an armoured fighting vehicle (AFV) jointly developed by ST Engineering of Singapore and Ireland's Timoney Technology Ltd. and produced by ST Kinetics (a corporate subsidiary of ST Engineering) for the Singapore Army as well as by Turkish auto-maker Otokar (manufacturing it under a license) as the Yavuz for the Turkish military. The Terrex's mass is approximately 25 to 30 tonnes and the vehicle is built on an 8x8 wheeled chassis with modern military vehicle armour. Multiple-type weapon platforms are supported on the vehicle, including both remote-type weapon systems and overhead weapon stations (OWSs). Production History and Development The Terrex project started off as a private venture between Singapore Technologies Engineering and Timoney Technology, intended for export sales. The prototype Terrex AV81 armoured fighting vehicle was exhibited for the first time at DSEi 2001.CLAWS OF THE CELTIC TIGER An appendix to: Undermining Global Security The European Union’s Arms Exports, First published in 2004 by Amnesty International, Irish section, Page 15 The initial AV-81 design utilised conventional coil-spring shock absorbers but later variants introduced of hydro-pneumatic struts with real-time damping control. An electric-hybrid drive system was also developed. By mid-2004, one prototype and one pre-production model had been built and both were evaluated throughout Asia and Europe, where the vehicle was offered for a number of emerging wheeled armoured vehicle requirements. This was further influenced by the emerging United States' Interim Brigade Combat Team (IBCT) concept, which called for the need of wheeled armoured fighting vehicles (AFV) as opposed to tracked AFVs. The Terrex AV-82 was developed in 2005 equipped with a more advanced driveline and hydro-pneumatic suspension system, and a number of changes from the AV81 including a flat underbody instead of a V-shaped hull, and revised rear suspension. The Singapore Armed Forces will acquire at least 135 Terrex ICVs to replace its V-200 armoured vehicles, with all active Infantry and Guards battalions to begin training to operate from the vehicle in February 2010. The Second Battalion, Singapore Infantry Regiment, recently acquired the Terrex as part of its shift into a motorised infantry battalion. The Indonesian Army has plans to purchase 420 units and has also expressed intent to produce the Terrex locally under license. Turkish automaker Otokar has also joined with ST Kinetics to produce the Terrex AV-82 (renamed Yavuz) for the Turkish Armed Forces. MPC/ACV In August 2012, the U.S. Marine Corps awarded SAIC a developmental contract for the Terrex for the Marine Personnel Carrier program.Personnel carrier development contracts awarded - Militarytimes.com, September 10, 2012 On 18 July 2013, SAIC, along with ST Kinetics and Armatec Survivability Corporation, successfully completed two weeks of evaluations of the Terrex at Camp Pendleton. The tests included a series of water performance demonstrations in various sea conditions and an evaluation of human factors and stowage capacity. The Terrex completed all required surf transit and ocean swim maneuverability tests at its fully loaded combat weight. It demonstrated load capabilities through successful stowage of gear and supplies that Marines would require for three days of operations, with space available for additional equipment. The human factors evaluation demonstrated the spacious interior by accommodating the specified number of combat-equipped Marines and enabling rapid tactical and emergency egress through a quick-release hatch. The Terrex repeated ocean swim and maneuverability results were achieved in a March 2013 rehearsal event. SAIC began ballistic and blast tests at the Nevada Automotive Test Center in May 2013, and was scheduled to complete all ballistic and mine blast demonstrations in July.Terrex Completes U.S. Marine Corps’ Amphibious Vehicle Evaluation in Camp Pendleton - SAIC press release, 18 July 2013 The Marine Personnel Carrier was put on hold in June 2013,Commitment to Swimming Vehicle Throws Off Marines’ Tight Modernization Schedule - Nationaldefensemagazine.org, October 2013 restarted in February 2014,Marines Budget Scramble: Commandant Resurrects MPC, ACV In Limbo - Breakingdefense.com, 17 February 2014 and then restructured as Phase 1 of the Amphibious Combat Vehicle (ACV) program, which includes the previous MPC competitor entries.Marines upgrading, replacing amphibs under new strategy - Militarytimes.com, 24 September 2014 On 24 November 2015, the Marines selected the SAIC Terrex, along with the BAE Systems/Iveco SuperAV, to move on to the engineering and manufacturing development phase of the ACV 1.1 program. SAIC was awarded a $121.5 million contract to build 16 vehicles by late 2016 for testing, which will begin in early 2017 and last one year. The Terrex submitted for the ACV program, called the Terrex 2, is designed to enhance situational awareness, with the troop commander's station equipped with a screen covering all aspects outside the vehicle, also visible to the squad to enable them to see what they would be exiting to. The driver’s station is equipped with several screens with obstacle avoidance, situational awareness sensor feeds, and other features. Although the Terrex is specialised in ground operations, it also meets the minimum requirements for safe sea operation. The Terrex has a V-over-V hull that creates a crush zone to reduce the impact of a blast on the floor; this creates a spacious interior. Footrests attached to seats across the aisle keep the Marines' feet from absorbing blast energy. The vehicle uses a central tire inflation system, can swim in water, and has excess buoyancy of 23 percent. It weighs 32.5 tons ( ), carries three crew and 11 embarked Marines, and can reach on paved roads. Between both vehicles (Terrex and SuperAV), a final winner is planned to be chosen in 2018. The winning company will build 204 vehicles, with the first entering service in 2020 and all delivered by 2023.Marine ACV Competitors Show Off Prototypes as Program Downselect Nears - News.USNI.org, 28 September 2015BAE, SAIC Named as Finalists in Marines ACV Competition - Defensenews.com, 24 November 2015Marine Corps Awards Amphibious Combat Vehicle 1.1 Contracts to BAE Systems and SAIC - News.USNI.org, 24 November 2015Inside the amphibious vehicles that won the Marines' $225M contracts - Defensenews.com, 5 January 2016 Design As with a number of other recent wheeled armoured vehicles, the Terrex is of modular design with various levels of armour protection and weapon systems being marketed up to a gross vehicle weight of 24,000 kg. Despite its size, the Terrex is air-portable by C-130s or other similar cargo aircraft. The Terrex's layout is conventional: the driver sits front left and the power pack is to the right. This leaves the rest of the vehicle clear for the troop compartment, which is provided with a power-operated ramp and roof hatches. Various weapon systems can be fitted on the roof, including a remote weapon station armed with a 40mm automatic grenade launcher and a 7.62mm coaxial machine gun or a complete stabilized turret armed with a 25mm M242 Bushmaster cannon and 7.62mm coaxial machine gun. Additional 7.62mm machine guns can be mounted over the rear troop compartment. In addition, the vehicle can be configured to carry varying combat payloads, from turret-based weapon stations (including 105 mm tank guns) to rocket launchers. The modular top deck allows for quick configuration changes to be carried out. The Terrex AV-81 uses a patented independent double wishbone suspension, which greatly improves ground mobility and ride comfort over rough terrain. The use of automatic traction control and the capacity for large footprint off-road tires enables it to travel at unprecedented speeds in soft ground conditions. The vehicle has a double hull with an external V-hull that improves mine blast survivability. Add-on armour provides further protection for troops. It is also capable of providing full NBC (nuclear, biological, chemical) protection in extreme operational conditions. The standard equipment includes a powered steering on four wheels at the front, a central tyre-pressure inflation system, an anti-lock braking system and an NBC defensive/protective system but there are also many other options for fitted equipment and vehicle gear available. In its baseline configuration, the AV-81 Terrex is fully amphibious: two water jets mounted on either side at the back of the hull propel the vehicle through water at 10 km/h. Variants The following known variants are in service: * Command Variant * 40mm AGL/7.62mm Coaxial MG Variant * .50 calibre HMG Variant * SPIKE ATGM Variant * Pioneer Variant * Medical Variant * Reconnaissance, Surveillance, and Target Acquisition (RSTA) Variant * STORM Variant Incidents On November 23, 2016, nine Terrex vehicles from the Singapore Armed Forces, which were used for a military exercise in Taiwan, were seized while in port at Hong Kong, resulting in heightened political tensions between Singapore and China.http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/world-asia-38101345 They were initially impounded at an outdoor storage yard of a Hong Kong Customs and Excise Department storage facility in Tuen Mun, but by December 6, they had been moved indoors. As of 24th January 2017, the Hong Kong government has stated that it will allow the detained Terrexes to return to Singapore. References ;Notes External links *Official Site *Otokar Yavuz online catalogue *TERREX 2: From Ship to Shore - SAIC *One35th.com with specifications ;Video links * Category:Armoured fighting vehicles of Singapore Category:Amphibious armoured fighting vehicles Category:Armoured fighting vehicles of the post–Cold War period Category:Wheeled armoured fighting vehicles Category:Otokar products